


Just One of Those Mornings

by writer_daydreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, anal sex (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_daydreams/pseuds/writer_daydreams
Summary: It's just one of those mornings after a long day of working a bar. A few guys can get a little bit of payment for their hard work, right?
Kudos: 4





	Just One of Those Mornings

Tony, Evan, and Cy look at the mess that they call their bar. Just the night before there was a huge fight- tables and chairs thrown, bottles broken, blood spilled. They didn’t bother cleaning it last night, it was just too late and too much of a hassle, especially after having to throw out over twenty bikers while making sure they don’t fight again. The front door swings open, letting in a wave of fresh air and the sight of Chloe, the bartender.

“Heya boys, what’re you up to?” She steps over a broken chair, brushing her long blonde hair out of the way. Each of them have turned their attention to her, all focusing on some part of her.

“Just uh, thinking about how we’re gonna clean this mess up.” Cy eyes over her legs, watching how her black leggings hug them. They all don’t know much about her past, but she said she was a runner back in high school. She’s very athletic, by the looks of how she moves and fights. She bends over to pick up a few broken planks that used to be a table. Cy’s eyes shift down to her ass and he sighs. She tosses them by the door, wiping the dust onto her pants.

“So are you gonna like… Do something? Or are you just gonna watch?” 

“Right, yeah. This mess is gonna cost us big time.” Tony walks over to start tossing some trashed wood to the side. Every time he stands back up he glances over to her, his vision going straight to her chest. He’s put a lot of thought into them before- him pushing her against a wall so her tits are pressed against it, or slamming into her on a table and fondling them, leaving handprints on them. Ripping her red shirt off and watching them-

“Watch it, asshole. You almost knocked my knees out.” Tony looks over at Evan, glaring a bit before getting back to work. Chloe leans against the counter, tapping her fingers on the top. 

“We should get some help with this, it’s way too much work for the four of us. Maybe if we…” Her voice goes in one ear and out the other as Evan watches her talk, focusing on the way her lips move. What he would do to get her red lips wrapped around him, leaving lipstick all over his chest and thighs. He’s jerked it too many times just to the thought alone. Cy finally speaks up.

“Chloe, I wanna ask you something.”

“Alright, shoot then. And don’t ask me to lend any money, I’m scraping by as is.”

“No, not that. I need you to uh, do something for me.”

“Well what is it? Spit it out.”

“Bend over the counter.” The other two’s eyes shift from him to her, everyone stopping the work.

“...You’re joking, right?” She looks between them, noticing their stares.

“I’m not. Bend over, please? I- we, won’t do anything you don’t want us to.” She goes silent for a bit before turning around, leaning over the counter and pushing her ass out a bit. Yes. 

“Just saying now, there isn’t anything I don’t want you to do.” Cy walks up behind her, placing his hands on her waist, gently rubbing away at them. Evan walks around the other side, lifting her face up by the chin. “Hey there to you too-” She yelps as Cy slaps a hand right onto her ass. Tony moves over next to Evan, pushing his way to grab her breasts. “Mm, promise you’ll be rough?” She gets her answer as a combination of Cy ripping her leggings open and Evan grinding his hips against her face. She can feel his cock through his jeans, can feel the warmth it’s giving off. Cy grabs her hair and pulls her back against his chest. 

“C'mon Tony, do something.” Tony grabs onto her tits again, fondling them, squeezing them, getting his fingers tightened in her shirt. She opens her mouth to protest before he rips her shirt open as well.

“Coulda just asked…” His hands reach behind her back, fumbling for a few seconds until he unclasps her bra, letting it slip off.

“Fuck… yes…” He grabs onto her tits again, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. She moans, head tilting back against Cy and knees pressing together. He leans forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Chloe runs a hand into his hair as Cy grinds his boner against her ass. She looks over at Evan to see him with his cock out, hand rubbing along its length. 

“I think you’ve had your fun now, move outta the way.” Tony pulls off her, sighing and moving out of the way only for Cy to push her back down onto the counter. Evan immediately gets to work on pressing his cock in her mouth, not giving her a chance to get used to having him in her mouth. She gags and he chuckles quietly. Cy’s pants and boxers are around his ankles, cock rubbing along her ass. She lets out a choked moan as he starts to press it against her pussy. He can already feel her legs shaking and he’s absolutely loving it. He spits into his hand, lubing himself up to his best extent. He presses his hips in slowly, groaning at how tight she is.

Tony just rubs himself through his jeans, watching her with half-lidded eyes. He wishes he was the one fucking her right now, pounding her, hearing her moan his name. Evan doesn’t last too long before he’s cumming in her mouth, eyes shut with a long groan. He gives a few more thrusts into her mouth as she swallows it down, moaning around his cock. He pulls out, watching her grab onto the counter and moan as a little bit of his cum runs down her mouth. Cy quickens his pace, fucking into her as hard as he can.

“Fuck! Right there, please!” Cy leans down so his chest is against her back, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with Tony’s light groans. She grinds her hips back against Cy and he groans into her neck, hips slamming against hers. His arms start shaking a little bit, and he pulls out quickly to shove it in her ass.

“FUCK CY!” He really feels her tighten then, and that’s all he needs before he spills into her.

“Fuuuck baby. So fucking tight…” He pulls out, watching his cum drip from her ass. “Such a good girl…” Tony walks over and pushes him out of the way with his shoulder. “Doubt she’ll last long for you, we pretty much fucked her to her use today.”

Tony unzips his jeans, pulling himself out of them. He gently grabs her and flips her onto her back. “You uh… You sure you can do another round?”

“Mmm, of course baby…” She reaches a hand down, fingers grabbing around his cock and pulling him closer. He rests his hands on her tits, rubbing away at them as she works him into her pussy. He moans at how wet she is, hips moving gently forward. “You’re so gentle with me, so sweet…” She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing along his chin when he leans in closer. He thrusts into her harder, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. He can hear the sound of her ass hitting the countertop, her little moans and whines coming from her throat. He presses his face into her neck, rubbing his stubble against her smooth skin. He reaches his hands behind him, trying to pull her legs down. She moves them down, and he spreads them a little further apart. It only takes him a few more thrusts until she’s crying out and clenching around him.

“Oh my GOD YES! YESSS!” Tony groans, and struggles to thrust one, two, three more times, and pulls out, cumming on her stomach. He presses his face into her neck more, leaving a few kisses.

“Aw, how sweet. Now get your pants back on, we’ve got an even bigger mess. Let’s go.” Tony sighs, pulling off of her and getting his clothes back on. She smiles at Tony for a second before frowning.

“So, about my clothes?” Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing sex scenes I'm so sorry


End file.
